


Cuddle Up And Pile-On

by tardiscrashing



Series: The Grimloner Cuddle Files [2]
Category: Radio 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://31.media.tumblr.com/a197eb30a4d262973c0ff73b47d74f72/tumblr_mu9i7yN8go1rese4ko3_500.jpg">this picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Up And Pile-On

Nick chuckled as he watched the antics play out on the TV, Gary Barlow piling himself on top of the band of boys. “That looks fun. C’mon Ian.” He tugged at his friend’s t-shirt. “Let’s do a pile-on.”

"No." Ian pulled away, "Go pile on someone else."

"Aww…come on Ian." Nick continued to playfully grab at Ian, who tried to not laugh at the tickling assault of Nick’s fingertips. 

"Nooooo…" Ian whined, trying to crawl away from Nick’s grasp, "Leave me alone." He grabbed at a nearby pillow on the bed they were sat on and pulled it closer to himself, nuzzling his face down into the soft fabric. "I’m sleeping. Go away."

"Is Ian schleepy?" Nick teased. 

Ian said nothing, waited a moment, and then felt the weight of the 29 year old man being pressed into his back. Nick’s hands snaking around his arms and grabbing his fingers, head resting gently against his shoulders. 

"I love you." Nick whispered.

Ian cracked an eye open and stared back at Nick, grinning at him. He then looked over to Aimee who was eagerly holding her phone ready to take a photo.

He sighed in defeat, and muttered, “Fine, fine, take the picture.”, closing his eyes again. 

As Nick climbed off of him, he gave Ian’s shoulders a little squeeze. Ian buried his face in the pillow once again, trying to hide his smile.


End file.
